(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the forming of a three-dimensional surface using data from a computer.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Three-dimensional surfaces may be produced in a number of ways. For instance, a computer controlled milling machine can be employed to machine a surface that has been described by numerical input data The surface can be milled on a variety of materials such as metals, plastics or wood. Alternatively, stereo-lithographic machines have been developed that use lasers to cross-link polymer material. The position of the laser beam relative to the polymer liquid is controlled by a computer system using input data that describes the required surface.
In copending patent application Ser. No. 10/041,986, a reconfigurable surface was disclosed. However, the surface cannot be updated repeatedly to display different surface contours at a rapid rate or to achieve special effects such as morphing one image onto the next. It is desirable to configure into different surfaces in succession